the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Connie Nielsen
|Image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-Connie-Nielsen-Corinna-Hodel.jpg |Birth= July 3, 1965 |Portrays= Corinna Hodel |First Appearance= Pilot (Voice only) Phenomenon of Interference |Last Appearance= Matador }} Connie Inge-Lise Nielsen is a Danish actress who starred as Corinna Hodel in “I Am the Night,“ the second instalment of TNT's Suspense Collection. TNT Official Biography Connie Nielsen is a world-renowned actress and philanthropist with a career spanning three decades. Her diverse range of roles, both on-screen and off, have garnered her acclaim across the globe. Last summer, Nielsen was seen as Queen Hippolyta starring alongside Gal Gadot and Chris Pine in the highly successful Wonder Woman and completed production on The Catcher Was a Spy with Tom Wilkinson and Sienna Miller. In November 2017, she reprised her role as Queen Hippolyta in Justice League. Nielsen is currently in production for Wonder Woman 1984, the highly anticipated sequel to Wonder Woman. Nielsen was seen in Le Confessioni opposite Toni Servillo, that premiered at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival and released theatrically on July 7, 2017. She was also recently seen in director Asif Kapadia’s Ali and Nino opposite Mandy Patinkin, which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival in January 2016. Other recent credits include: Stratton alongside Dominic Cooper, Tom Felton and Derek Jacobi, the Norwegian film The Lion Woman, and Music, War & Love, opposite Stellan Skársgard, which was produced by Fred Roos and directed by Martha Coolidge. Nielsen also recently appeared in The Runner opposite Nicolas Cage; McG's Three Days to Kill opposite Kevin Costner, Lars Von Trier's Nymphomaniac, and Sean Hanish's independent feature Return to Zero with Minnie Driver and Alfred Molina. In the Golden Globe Award-nominated series Boss, Nielsen played the female lead opposite Kelsey Grammer. Other television credits include a series regular role in the second season of FOX's The Following opposite Kevin Bacon, a recurring arc on CBS’s The Good Wife, and a recurring arc on Law and Order: SVU. Nielsen’s other film credits include The Hunted opposite Tommy Lee Jones and Benicio Del Toro, Basic with John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson, One Hour Photo alongside Robin Williams, Mission to Mars opposite Gary Sinise, The Devil’s Advocate with Al Pacino and Keanu Reeves and the female lead in the Academy Award-winning Best Picture Gladiator opposite Russell Crowe and Joaquin Phoenix. Other notable credits include Olivier Assayas’ critically acclaimed Demon Lover, Suzanne Bier’s award-winning Brothers, and The Ice Harvest, Lost in Africa, A Shine of Rainbows, Battle in Seattle, The Situation, Return to Sender, Rushmore and Permanent Midnight. Nielsen has won the Best Actress Awards at the San Sebastian Film Festival, the Bodil Awards, Zulu Awards, and the Empire Awards. Nielsen also received nominations for Best Actress Awards at the European Film Awards and for outstanding performance by the ensemble cast for Gladiator at the Screen Actors Guild Awards. In addition, Nielsen is committed to serving the environment and alleviating poverty around the world. In June 2010, Nielsen co-founded the Human Needs Project. This non-profit provides clean water, infrastructure and empowerment services to residents of Kibera, Kenya. She continues balancing her work in film while being fully committed to Human Needs Project and her other philanthropic endeavors like the Road to Freedom Scholarships program which provides children in poverty with scholarships to further their educational opportunities. Nielsen was awarded the Nelson Mandela Changemaker Award at the 2017 PTTOW Summit for her work with Human Needs Project. Nielsen serves on the board of the Danish national Corporate Social Responsibility Foundation, and their annual Awards ceremony. She collaborates with the Nordic Fashion Institute on the UN sponsored NICE (Nordic Initiative Clean and Ethical), a joint commitment from the Nordic fashion industry that focuses on social and environmental issues. She was the keynote speaker at multiple major conferences including the Near Future Summit 2017, Virgin Unite Leadership conference in Necker Island 2014, the Gates Foundation Sanitation Summit 2013, Opportunity International 2012. Cast Bios — I Am the Night, Turner Pressroom. Credits I Am the Night * Ep. 1: Pilot * Ep. 2: Phenomenon of Interference * Ep. 3: Dark Flower * Ep. 4: Matador * Ep. 5: Aloha * Ep. 6: Queen’s Gambit, Accepted Gallery File:IATN-NY-Premiere-Connie-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-LA-Premiere-Connie-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Connie-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-Main-Cast-Crew.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-03-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen.jpg File:IATN-FYC-Event-04-Sheridan-Brooks-Eisley-Pine-Jenkins-Nielsen-Mays.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Actors Category:Actors (I Am the Night)